1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for searching for a music piece corresponding to music for an object of search.
2. Description of the Related Background Art
There is a case that a listener does not know the title or artist of a music pieces or a song broadcasted on TV or radio. It is necessary to acquire music information on the listened music in order to once again personally listen to the music. A music searching apparatus is known as an apparatus used to search for music information such as the title of the music piece.
In a conventional music searching apparatus, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Kokai No. H10-134549 and No. H06-290574, characteristic parameters of music such as a tempo, a musical instrument pattern, an interval, a chord for each beat, the frequency of particular chords, and a rhythm pattern are detected on the basis of music data of each music piece. The apparatus includes storage means that stores these parameter data with their indexes, and characteristic parameters are detected for a desired music piece and the indexes for the detected parameters are used as extraction indexes. Then, the extraction indexes and the stored indexes are compared with each other and information for the desired music piece is displayed on the basis of the comparison result.
However, in the conventional music searching apparatus, various kinds of characteristic parameters must be extracted for each music piece and stored in the storage means in advance in order to obtain accurate information on the desired music piece. This necessarily complicates the structure of the apparatus.